<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fireside mythology talks by shadowcat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153046">fireside mythology talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500'>shadowcat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Gen, Original Mythology, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia brings up a historical fact while everyone waits for dinner to cook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fireside mythology talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>21/10 Crows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever heard of the Heroes of the Moonrise?”</p><p>Rian glances up from his axe-cleaning. “Who?”</p><p>Dahlia shifts slightly, leaning against a tree. “The Heroes of the Moonrise. The people who fixed the issue of the Moonrise a few centuries ago.”</p><p>“How many years ago?” Kuriko pokes at the skewers Celia is holding over the small campfire. “If it’s less than eight hundred years ago it was past my time.”</p><p>“They were Hundredth Year Heroes, weren’t they? The prophecies only started around seven-hundred years ago, so I think all of this is past your time.” Nimbus flips a page of their book.</p><p>“The Moonrise was only two centuries ago anyway, she wouldn’t have heard of them.”</p><p>“The Hundredth Year prophecy was ordained about twenty years before I was born, you can’t just treat every year of a century like the same year.”</p><p>“How much do <i>you</i> know about yearly events sixteen-hundred years ago?”</p><p>“That’s besides the point, and-”</p><p>“We’re talking about the Heroes of the Moonrise, guys.” Celia interrupts, pausing the emerging argument, and turns to Dahlia. “Go on.”</p><p>“Well, turns out there were actually two beastfolk among them. Most records say there was only one, and the werewolf girl. Though Eucharis suffered from the Red Moon Turns occasionally.”</p><p>“Wasn’t it just the crow guy? Black armour, had a big fuckoff sword?” Rian leans over to where Kuriko is sitting, by the skewers, and flips them before the meat can char on the bottom.</p><p>“Turns out he had a kid. Adopted one, at least, because I don’t think a crow can make a sheep no matter what happens along the way.”</p><p>Nimbus flips another page. “Makes sense that a part-crow and part-sheep would get along. Natural symbiosis: the crow makes nests from the wool and the sheep appreciates the removal of parasites.”</p><p>A small murmur of “huh”s goes around the group before they settle back into the silence before the conversation had begun. Rian and Celia continue cleaning their weapons, Nimbus keeps reading the book that they most likely stole, Kuriko watches the meat cook, and Dahlia goes back to staring mournfully into the fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lore! you'll probably be hearing more about the Heroes of the Moonrise sooner or later</p><p>yeah I know im late but I did almost black out on the kitchen floor yesterday morning so I think I get a pass</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes"> tumblr</a>!</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>